Hidup Kembali Sebagai Telur Naga Ayo Menjadi Yang Terkuat
by Mr.wkwk
Summary: Aku bangun di suatu hutan yang tidak diketahui. Nampaknya tempat indah ini adalah sebuah dunia fantasi, di mana binatang liar yang tampak aneh mengamuk. Dan sama seperti dalam sebuah game, aku bisa memeriksa kemampuan diriku dan kemampuan musuhku. Waktunya berburu monster dan mendapatkan gelar untuk naik level dan berevolusi menjadi seekor naga yang lebih tinggi! Dan aku mendengar
1. Chapter 1

Perhatian..

Ini adalah cerita remake dari sebuah novel isekai yang hampir semua nama tokoh di ganti.

#OOC

Sebuah cerita fantasi, game, dan isekai (berpindah dunia)

* * *

(suara sesuatu pecah), ada retakan didepanku.

Disebuah dunia yang penuh kegelapan, akhirnya ada cahaya.

Aku mengintip dari retakan tersebut yang mana retakan itu semakin besar.

Hmm, apa ini hutan?

Dan nampaknya aku ada di ujung sebuah pohon.

Coba berdiri, saat aku berdiri aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dibawah kakiku.

Eh, benda aneh apa yang aku injak ini?

Maksudku, itu terasa seperti pecah?

Saat aku mengatakan itu, sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul didalam kepalaku, itu tampak seperti layar menu game tipikal.

Ras

Telur Naga

Status

Normal

Level

1/5

HP

5/5

MP

1/1

Attack

1

Defense

3

Magic

1

Agility

10

Rank

F

Special Skill:

[Egg Shell: Lv-]

[God's Voice: Lv1]

Resistance Skill:

[Physical Resistance: Lv1]

Normal Skill:

[Roll: Lv1]

[Inspect Status: Lv1]

Title Skill:

[Dragon King's son: Lv-]

[Egg walk: Lv-]

Bukankah ini... sama seperti di layar RPG?

* * *

Catatan penting. Huruf yang ada di dalam kurung adalah suara misterius yang di dengar tokoh.

* * *

[Layar status terbuka]

K

ata-kata ini masih mengambang di kepalaku.

Eh? layar status?

[Layar status membantu untuk memahami dengan mudah kemampuan dan level seseorang dengan mengkonversinya kedalam angka numerik dan tertulis.]

Eh, apa pertanyaanku terjawab?

[Spesial skill [God's Voice: Lv1] menjelaskan atau menggambarkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan item dan status.]

[Itu juga akan memberitahu perubahan apapun pada status yang telah dilakukan.]

Tunggu sebentar, apa ini?

Kapan ini terjadi? Ehh? Mungkinkah ini, mungkinkah ini sebuah game?

[Spesial skill [God's Voice: Lv1] tak bisa menjelaskan.]

Apa?

Level 1 nggak bisa menjelaskan, mungkin itu butuh level yang lebih tinggi agar bisa melakukannya?

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang bicara?

[Spesial skill [God's Voice: Lv1] tak bisa menjelaskan.]

Siapa kau?

Dan juga, dimana ini?

[Spesial skill [God's Voice: Lv1] tak bisa menjelaskan.]

...

Apa ini, kekosongan ini.

Lagian karena tampaknya suara aneh itu berhenti, coba cari seseorang yang bisa berkomunikasi seperti seorang manusia. Meskipun nggak ada gunanya, aku benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan orang lain.

Tiba-tiba bidang pandanganku menyempit.

Seperti... jatuh! Aku jatuh sekarang!

tsutsutsu….

Kayaknya aku jatuh dari pohon, dan itu sangat tinggi.

Tapi nampaknya aku masih hidup.

[Skill resistensi [Physical Resistance] naik level dari 1 ke 2]

[Skill resistensi [Fall Resistance: Lv1] didapatkan]

Apa ini?

Menahan dampak membuat skillku menjadi lebih kuat?

Ah! HPku menurun jadi 3!

Apakah itu artinya kalau HP menjadi 0 aku akan mati?

Apa ini mimpi? Ini mimpi kan?

[Title Skill [Clutz[1]: Lv1] telah didapatkan.]

Apa itu sebuah hinaan! Oi, God's Voice!

Apa aku tampak seperti seorang idiot bagimu! Selera yang buruk sekali yang kau miliki itu!

Itu bukanlah sebuah skill gelar, itu sebuah hinaan!

[Spesial skill [God's Voice: Lv1] tak bisa menjelaskan.]

Terserah kau ajalah...

Yah, nggak masalah untuk sekarang ini. Kalau aku terus kayak gini, aku hanya akan membuat diriku stress sendiri.

Aku menatap pohon yang mana tempat aku terjatuh, tapi aku bahkan nggak bisa melihat puncaknya.

Bidang pandang yang sungguh kecil, aku bahkan nggak bisa menggerakkan leherku.

Oh, ada sumber air disana!

Pastikan dulu penampilanku dipantulannya.

Aku menatap permukaan air, mencoba untuk melihat pantulan bayanganku.

Sebuah telur besar.

Ada lubang di bagian mata dan kaki.

Ukuran yang aneh serta retakan disana sini, penampilan, perasaannya, bagaimana kau menyebutnya... semua ini adalah fitur normal dari sebuah telur...

Eh, apa ini?

Nggak diragukan lagi ini adalah aku, aku benar-benar kaget pada pantulan di air itu.

Aku? Apa itu benar-benar aku?

Ini benar-benar aku! Aku nggak paham! Gimana ini bisa terjadi! Jawab aku idiot!

[ [Dragon's Egg] adalah monster peringkat F.]

[Anak seekor naga, seekor monster tak lengkap dengan kesadaran diri.]

[Didalam telur masih belum sempurna, jika cangkangnya pecah, kau akan mati]

Apa kau bercanda, kau bercanda kan?

[Meskipun otak masih dalam proses pertumbuhan, kau memiliki daya cerna yang cepat dan kemampuan untuk menyimak]

Apa-apaan itu?

Aku memikirkan berbagai hal, kau tau

[Sangat berbahaya untuk sendirian, didalam telur adalah kelezatan yang luar biasa, itu sangat terkenal.]

[Jika kau ditemukan oleh seorang petualang, kau akan segera terbunuh. Kecuali naga orang tua ada di dekat, hal ini tak akan terjadi.]

[Juga ada peluang bahwa petualang akan menculikmu, tapi ini tidak direkomendasikan karena seekor naga bisa mengikuti bau dari telurnya.]

Bohong! Itu bohong kan?

Bukankah itu terlalu kejam?

Aku akan terbunuh kalau aku ditemukan, sama seperti seekor kecoak!

Apa-apaan ini, para petualang, naga, monster...

Apa-apaan sebenernya ini.

* * *

Next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku dan sekarang adalah hari kedua.

Dan juga aku akhirnya memahami bahwa hutan ini, tempatku berada, merupakan hutan yang berbahaya yang penuh dengan monster.

Monster seperti, mahluk yang tampak seperti buaya hitam dan serangga-serangga raksasa lain yang mana nggak aku sukai.

Tempat ini mungkin bukan Jepang.

Tempat ini mungkin Afrika.

Aku tau bahwa Afrika terdapat buaya hitam, serangga raksasa, telur berjalan, dan semacam beruang berlengan 4.

Aku sering memperhatikan hal-hal diluar Jepang.

Itu sebabnya aku bisa tau bahwa ada negara yang sangat berbahaya diluar sana... Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku mendapatkan skill [Hunger Resistance] dan [Poison Resistance].

Karena jamur yang kumakan sebelumnya, perutku sakit, itu benar-benar sakit.

Yah, setidaknya aku mengerti bahwa itu tak akan berbahaya kalau hanya kupegang saja.

Yah, waktunya coba skill [Roll].

Seolah dipandu naluri, aku berguling ke samping.

Skill [Roll] naik level ke level 2.

Aku berguling dari sebuah tempat tinggi yang mana berakhir dengan jatuhnya aku dan hal itu menimbulkan damage yang cukup besar padaku. Skill [Fall Resistance] naik ke level 2.

Aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri.

Naa, aku capek, God's Voice-chan...

Aku mau pulang, aku mau mandi, aku mau makan enak...

[Spesial skill [God's Voice: Lv1] tak bisa menjelaskan.]

Ayolah, ayo ngobrol dikit napa.

Aku ngerasa aku akan mati karena kesepian.

Aku sudah mau menangis.

[Skill Resistensi [Solitude Resistance: Lv1] telah didapatkan.]

Maaf, kurasa itu nggak diperlukan.

Pertimbanganmu memang membuatku senang, tapi bukan itu yang aku cari.

Aku mau kehangatan dari orang lain...

Aku bukanlah seorang pria yang bisa menahan kesendirian, aku nggak mau menjadi seorang pria kesepian.

Aku nggak perlu menjadi kuat, aku hanya mau terus hidup sebagai seorang manusia yang memahami kelemahannya...

Kehidupan manusia huh, sesuatu seperti terlahir dari sebuah telur artinya aku akan berubah.

Hal itu mengingatkan aku, kapan aku datang kesini?

Tampaknya aku nggak ingat. Aku memang ingat kalau aku orang Jepang, dan aku masih punya pengetahuan umum yang memberitahuku bahwa para monster tak seharusnya ada.

Aku nggak terlalu ingat apakah aku seorang cowok atau cewek, tapi mungkin seorang cowok kalau kupikirkan mengenai hal itu.

Apa aku diculik dan dibawa ke Afrika?

Lalu, aku penasaran siapa God's Voice-chan?

[Title Skill [Straight Fool: Lv1] telah didapatkan.]

...Kuharap kau menghentikan jawaban semacam itu.

Baiklah, Kau hanya menyakiti perasaanku.

Yah, coba lihat statusku.

Ras Telur Naga Status Normal Level 1/5 HP 5/5 MP 1/1 Attack 1 Defense 3 Magic 1 Agility 10

Rank

F

Special Skill:

[Egg Shell: Lv-]

[God's Voice: Lv1]

Resistance Skill:

[Physical Resistance: Lv1]

[Fall Resistance: Lv2]

[Hunger Resistance: Lv1]

[Poison Resistance: Lv1]

[Solitude Resistance: Lv1]

Normal Skill:

[Roll: Lv2]

[Inspect Status: Lv1]

Title Skill:

[Dragon King's son: Lv-]

[Walking Egg: Lv-]

[Clutz: Lv2]

[Straight Fool: Lv1]

Ahh, skill Clutz juga naik level.

Aku teringat sesuatu yang nggak mau aku ingat.

Beneran deh, gimana bisa skill ini akan berguna.

Tampaknya HP bisa pilih hanya dengan berbaring.

Belakangan ini, aku harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terluka dan berakhir sekarat karena itu.

Aku telah menghindari monster-monster, memakan buah-buahan kecil yang jatuh dari pohon dan serangga-serangga kecil, dan meminum air disumber air.

Meskipun aku nggak mau, itu tak terhindarkan lagi.

Kupikir aku akan mati karena kelaparan.

Meski aku berpikir bahwa menyerah setelah dua hari itu terlalu cepat.

Apa boleh buat. Dibandingkan dengan ketika aku masih manusia, perasaan laparnya jauh lebih kuat.

Aku masih dalam periode pertumbuhan.

Maksudku, aku masih sebutir telur.

Meskipun levelku naik... Apa aku bisa bertarung?

Kurasa aku nggak akan bisa memukul seekor monster.

Karena aku telur.

Kapan aku menetas?

God's Voice mengatakan bahwa aku adalah telur naga, bukankah harusnya ada perasaan bahwa aku berkembang?

Mungkinkah itu nggak akan terjadi kecuali aku naik level?

Apa aku harus mengalahkan monster?

Itu mustahil! Aku hanya sebutir telur!

Sarang? Bukankah aku jatuh dari sarangku?

Bukankah aku jatuh dari pohon? Mungkinkah itu sarang naga?

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang merangsang pertumbuhanku.

Ah, bahaya.

Ada semacam ulat aneh di pangkal pohon.

Cukup terlambat menyadari ini.

Nama mahluk itu adalah Dark Worm.

Saat aku jatuh kesini, mereka mulai mengejarku.

Pastinya aku bisa lolos.

Selain para cacing hitam itu, monster-monster lain tampaknya mengabaikan aku begitu saja.

Mereka tampaknya hanya mengabaikan aku.

Mungkinkah mereka berpikir kalau mereka mencoba menyerangku, orang tua naga akan datang untuk melindungi aku, kurasa God's Voice mengatakan sesuatu semacam itu di hari pertama.

Tapi, cacing itu selalu menyerangku.

Coba periksa status Dark Worm itu, [Status Inspection], aku mengatakannya dalam pikiranku.

Ras

Cacing Hitam

Status

Normal

Level

3/8

HP

8/12

MP

3/5

Attack

5

Defense

2

Magic

3

Agility

8

Rank

F

Special Skill:

[Caterpillar: Lv-]

Resistance Skill:

[Poison Resistance: Lv1]

Normal Skill:

[Bite: Lv1]

[Group Call: Lv2]

Title Skill:

[Egg Eater: Lv1]

Bahaya, benar-benar bahaya.

Keseluruhan status miliknya lebih baik daripada milikku.

Agility-ku sedikit lebih baik daripada miliknya, tapi untuk sekarang aku harus kabur dari sini.

Sekarang aku tau kenapa mahluk itu begitu bersikeras mengejar aku, itu karena Title Skill aneh yang dia miliki.

[Egg Eater: Lv1]

Kemungkinan besar karena hal itu.

Apa yang membuatku mengerti itu adalah alasannya, mahluk itu tampaknya tau rasa dari sebuah telur.

Mustahil itu disetujui. Sangat tidak disarankan untuk berkomunikasi dengan mahluk itu.

Itu tampak seperti, sekarang ini, si Dark Worm entah gimana kehilangan beberapa HPnya.

Kalau aku menunggunya tertidur, akankah aku bisa menghabisi dia?

Levelnya lebih tinggi daripada aku, tapi defense-ku sedikit lebih tinggi daripada punya dia.

Kalau aku menerima satu serangan, aku akan tewas, tapi kurasa aku harusnya bisa menang kalau aku menggunakan keuntunganku dalan agility dengan baik.

Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan.

Aku akan mengalahkan cacing itu, jadi aku bisa naik level agar bisa menetas. Dan mengakhiri kehidupan telur ini..

Next chapter

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan memberikan komentar kritik ataupun saran ya Gan. Agar saya jadi lebih semangat untuk mengupdate chapter chapter baru dari cerita ini.

Terimakasih untuk Agan YAMI M MH yang sudah memberikan saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Pertempuran melawan Cacing Hitam

* * *

.

Aku dikejar.

Dark Worm itu mengejarku.

Datang! Aku akan memancing dia ke tempat dimana aku bisa dapat posisi yang menguntungkan.

Meskipun aku paham bahwa aku bisa mati dengan mudah, karena aku masih sebuah telur.

Meskipun menurut status milikku dan miliknya aku menang dalam agility, tapi aku kalah telak dalam attack. Dan juga HPku jauh lebih rendah daripada dia.

Aku nggak akan bisa bertahan meski hanya dari satu pukulan saja.

Berkat keunggulanku dalam agility aku bisa melakukan serangan pembuka, tapi kalau aku menerima serangan balik, maka itu artinya akhir dari hidupku.

Kalau demikian, aku harus memanfaatkan keunggulanku dan terus menyerang sampai dia tewas. Ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ada.

Meski aku nggak tau dimana dan bagaimana aku harus memukul dia untuk menghasilkan damage yang besar, tapi aku harus bertaruh pada hal itu.

"Shaaa!"

Si Dark Worm mendesis padaku.

Kabur, kabur!

Aku naik ke bukit dan mencari tempat yang bagus.

Aku menuju ke tempat yang mirip dengan tangga yang curam.

Aku hampir terjatuh dari tangga itu, namun bisa pulih.

Tujuanku adalah tebing kecil dan lari kesana.

Si Dark Worm masih terus mengejarku.

Bagus, anak manis. Teruslah kejar aku.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku menurunkan kecepatanku untuk menyerang si Dark Worm yang mendekat padaku.

"Shaa!"

Saat staminaku menurun, dia tampak mendesis senang.

Cacing itu tampaknya berpikir bahwa dia akhirnya akan memakanku.

Dia benar-benar ceroboh. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku ini tolol hanya karena aku sebuah telur.

Karena itulah ini akan jadi akhir bagi dia.

Aku mulai meningkatkan kecepatanku dan kemudian memukul dia dengan pukulan berputar.

Cacing itu membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berputar karena bentuk tubuhnya.

Saat aku menggunakan skill [Roll] untuk kabur, anggota tubuhku masuk kedalam cangkangku.

Skill [Roll] milikku level 2.

Aku bisa berakselerasi dengan baik dalam posisi ini.

Aku bergerak ke samping si Dark Worm, dan dengan segala kekuatanku aku menghantam dia dengan tubuhku sembari aku masih menggelinding.

[Gichii!]

Berkat daya gesek dari telur, permukaan tubuh si Dark Worm terpotong.

Dan juga aku mendorong dia dengan segala kekuatanku.

Tampaknya strategi serangan dadakan berhasil.

Berkat hal ini, tampaknya kekuatan fisik si cacing akan terpengaruh. Itu adalah sesuatu yang kritikal.

Terus seperti ini, aku terus mendorong dia untuk membuat dia jatuh dari tebing.

Dan si Dark Worm akhirnya jatuh dari tebing.

Karena kekuatan gelindingan dan akselerasinya, aku jatuh diatas si Dark Worm.

Itu adalah hal yang bagus bahwa aku memiliki skill [Fall Resistance: Lv2], dan si cacing nggak punya.

Berakhir sudah. Itu sangat sulit, sesaat aku berpikir aku nggak akan bisa melakukannya.

[Ajiiii!]

Kami menghantam tanah!

Aku menggunakan si Dark Worm sebagai bantalan untuk menghindari hantaman pada diriku.

Bagian depan dari si Dark Worm tampak seolah telah penyok, dan dia memuntahkan cairan berwarna hitam pekat.

Tsutsu... Aku juga kesakitan. Apa aku agak terlalu mengandalkan [Fall Resistance]?

Ah, tapi pada akhirnya tampaknya aku baik-baik saja...

Si Dark Worm yang terhuyung-huyung mulai berdiri.

Eh, apa kau serius? Ini mustahil! Ada cairan seperti darah keluar dari mulut dan tubuhnya!

Kau harusnya sekarat!

Mata kosong si Dark Worm terfokus padaku, dia menahan bagian belakangnya dan mulai mengangkat dirinya sendiri.

Apa? Perasaan apa ini?

Dia tampak sangat marah!

"KishaaaaaaAAAaa!"

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia berteriak dan jatuh ke tanah sekali lagi.

Aku merasa sangat gugup selama beberapa saat... Tunggu, apa ini artinya dia akhirnya mati?

* * *

.

[12 exp poin telah didapatkan.]

[Karena efek dari Title Skill [Walking Egg], 12 exp poin lagi didapatkan.]

[Level dari [Dragon's Egg] naik dari 1 ke 5.]

[ [Dragon's Egg] telah mencapai level MAX.]

[Persyaratan evolusi telah terpenuhi.]

.

* * *

Aku menang! Aku benar-benar menang!

Aku mengalahkan lawan yang kupikir hanya kabur dari dia saja yang bisa aku lakukan.

Meski begitu aku naik level sekaligus, apa itu karena efek dari [Walking Egg]?

Meskipun aku nggak ngerti gimana cara kerjanya, tampaknya itu memberiku bonus exp.

Skill itu memberi exp dua kali lipat, bukankah itu menakjubkan?

Gimana aku harus mengatakannya... Bukankah teriakan terakhir itu agak aneh?

Itu adalah teriakan bernada lebih tinggi daripada teriakannya yang biasanya. Yah, bukan berarti dia bisa melakukan sesuatu sekarang karena dia sudah tewas.

Terus, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Haruskah aku memakan dia sekarang.

Kalau kau menanyaiku, ide memakan ulat raksasa ini cukup menakutkan.

Tapi kurasa ulat itu harusnya memberiku nutrisi makanan untuk pertumbuhanku.

Sebuah lubang pada cangkang telur terbuka tempat dimana mulutku harusnya berada dan aku mulai mengunyah bagian belakang si Dark Worm.

.

Next chapter

* * *

Mohon maaf jika penulisannya masih kurang rapi, maklum masih nubi dan editnya pake hp jadi agak susah.

.

Jangan lupa klik follow favorit dan beri komentar ya gan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Lulus dari menjadi sebuah telur

* * *

Catatan: sekedar mengingatkan yang tulisannya rata tengah adalah suara dari GOD voice yang jadi temen ngobrol Naruto yang sedang model naga.

Btw maaf aku lupa ngasih tau yang jadi naga itu Naruto.. hehe maaf ya agan agan.

* * *

akuku sudah selesai memakan si Dark Worm. Kurasa aku harus memeriksa statusku.

Kalau aku ingat dengan benar, beberapa saat yang lalu dikatakan bahwa aku bisa berevolusi.

* * *

Ras

Telur Naga

Status

Normal

Level

5/5

HP

5/9

MP

5/5

Attack

5

Defense

8

Magic

3

Agility

15

Rank

F

Special Skill:

[Egg Shell: Lv-]

[God's Voice: Lv1]

Resistance Skill:

[Physical Resistance: Lv1]

[Fall Resistance: Lv2]

[Hunger Resistance: Lv1]

[Poison Resistance: Lv1]

[Solitude Resistance: Lv1]

Normal Skill:

[Roll: Lv2]

[Inspect Status: Lv1]

Title Skill:

[Dragon King's son: Lv-]

[Walking Egg: Lv-]

[Clutz: Lv2]

[Straight Fool: Lv1]

* * *

Naik, itu naik!

Statusku naik!

Levelku juga mencapai maksimum.

Harusnya aku bisa berevolusi sekarang karena levelku sudah mencapai maksimum.

Tapi, gimana? Gimana caranya aku berevolusi?

[Apa kamu mau pilihan evolusimu ditampilkan?]

Oh, pemikiranku terjawab. Kata-kata mengambang di kepalaku.

Ku pikir itu sangat dingin dan jahat tapi ternyata secara tak terduga sangat baik!

Aku minta padamu, aku nggak mau jadi telur lagi!

* * *

[Selanjutnya]

[Bayi Naga]: Peringkat D-

[Naga Kecil]: Peringkat D+

[Saat Ini]'

[Telur Naga]: Peringkat F

[Sebelumnya]

* * *

Apa ini.

[Bayi Naga], [Naga Kecil], apa aku harus memilih salah satu yang paling aku sukai?

Tapi diberi pilihan adalah hal yang cukup menyenangkan.

Tapi bukankah ada tanda plus yang ditambakan pada yang satunya?

Bukankah Naga Kecil adalah pilihan yang lebih baik?

* * *

[ [Naga Kecil: Peringkat D+] ]

[Seekor naga bertipe kecil, disebut kecil karena ukurannya, ukurannya sebesar beruang.]

[Serangan semburan apinya ditakuti oleh para petualang.]

* * *

Oh, dia memberiku penjelasan.

Hari ini kau benar-benar lembut, apa kau tsundere atau gimana?

Sedikit demi sedikit kesepianku menghilang.

Fumu... [Naga Kecil] tampaknya cukup bagus, namun, akankah itu bisa bersaing dengan monster lain?

Yah, tunjukan yang satunya.

* * *

[ [Baby Dragon: Peringkat D-] ]

[Mereka memiliki daging yang lembut, dan sangat lezat, mereka juga sangat cocok disausi.]

[Mereka memiliki kemampuan tempur yang rendah karena rating dan cakar mereka yang pendek, tapi mereka memiliki potensi karena mereka bisa berevolusi menjadi naga-naga dengan tipe yang berbeda-beda.]

[Karena itulah, mereka sangat diburu oleh monster-monster lain dan para petualang.]

* * *

Itu tampak menyakitkan.

Hal pertama yang diberitahukan adalah seberapa bagusnya sebagai makan, dan kemudian potensinya.

Tidak, bukan yang ini.

Dengan sedikit kemampuan, kurasa aku tak perlu takut untuk hidup besok.

Yang ini tampaknya merupakan evolusi terbaik untuk dipilih, kemampuan kekuatannya terjamin.

* * *

[Menjadi kuat.]

* * *

Hah? Apa itu, beberapa kata muncul dalam kepalaku... God's Voice apa itu kau?

Kau aneh sekali.

* * *

[Menjadi kuat.] [Menjadi kuat.] [Menjadi kuat.]

[Menjadi kuat.] [Menjadi kuat.] [Menjadi kuat.]

* * *

Eh? Eh?

* * *

[Kamu harus bertujuan untuk menjadi yang terbaik]

[Menjadi yang teratas]

[Tak seperti yang lainnya]

[Seperti batu yang paling berkilau]

[Kamu harus seperti itu]

[Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu]

* * *

Apa ini benar-benar God's Voice?

Kenapa kau...

* * *

[Level [God's Voice] naik menjadi 2]

* * *

Sekarang? Disaat seperti ini?

Levelnya naik tepat setelah God's Voice berhenti.

Itu seolah sedang buru-buru.

Itu terasa seolah itu adalah sebuah bug game, itu seolah sedang ketakutan.

Apaan itu, bukankah dia mau aku memilih Bayi-nya?

Kalau tidak, aku merasa seperti God's Voice-chan akan marah, kan?

Monster-monster lain tampaknya menantikan ini yang mana membuatku ketakutan.

Bertujuan menjadi yang teratas, huh.

Itu benar-benar sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan.

Tapi kurasa berubah menjadi bayi seharusnya membuatku lebih kuat daripada aku yang sekarang ini... Kalau itu masalahnya, kurasa itu cukup kuat untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

Daripada musuh yang nggak diketahui, lebih menakutkan lagi kalau menentang God's Voice.

Terlebih lagi... Kalau dia punya harapan padaku, kurasa aku harus menjawabnya, kan?

Pemikiran dari 'menjadi yang terkuat' juga membuatku , aku telah memutuskan, aku akan memilih Bayi Naga.

Ayo kita lakukan, ini adalah keputusan terakhirku. Lakukan sebelum aku menyesalinya.

Saat aku memutuskannya, cangkangku mulai membuat suara retak dan terbuka.

Menjadi sangat ringan.

* * *

[Special Skill [Egg's Shell: Lv-] telah menghilang]

[Special Skill [Dragon's Scales: Lv1] telah didapatkan.]

[Karena efek dari Title Skill [Dragon King's Son: Lv-] level dari setiap skill resistensi dibawah level 5 telah naik.]

* * *

Beneran nih?

Bukankah ini cheat yang cukup bagus?

* * *

[Normal Skill [Baby Breath: Lv1] telah didapatkan.]

[Normal Skill [Whistle: Lv1] telah didapatkan]

[Normal Skill [Sweet Bite: Lv1] telah didapatkan.]

* * *

Oioi, skillku juga meningkat pesat.

Tapi hal bagus ini, seberapa berguna?

* * *

Ras

Bayi Naga

Status

Normal

Level

1/25

HP

5/15

MP

5/5

Attack

6

Defense

5

Magic

6

Agility

10

Rank

D-

Special Skill:

[Dragon Scales: Lv1]

[God's Voice: Lv2]

Resistance Skill:

[Physical Resistance: Lv2]

[Fall Resistance: Lv3]

[Hunger Resistance: Lv2]

[Poison Resistance: Lv2]

[Solitude Resistance: Lv2]

Normal Skill:

[Roll: Lv2]

[Inspect Status: Lv1]

[Baby Breath: Lv1]

[Whistle: Lv1]

[Sweet Bite: Lv1]

Title Skill:

[Dragon King's Son: Lv-]

[Walking Egg: Lv-]

[Clutz: Lv2]

[Straight Fool: Lv1]

* * *

Ini adalah tipe evolusi yang menjadi kuat setelah dewasa kan?

Tampaknya hal itu mengembalikan aku ke level 1.

Yah, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bahwa aku bisa bertarung sebagai telur.

Pergi dulu ke danau terdekat, aku mau lihat seperti apa penampilanku.

Tubuh berwarna kuning, mata bulat, sayap kecil yang tumbuh di punggungku.

Sangat manis kan.

Tapi sepertinya aku belum bisa terbang, aku nggak punya skill tertentu yang memberitahuku hal itu.

Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mulai mencoba menggerakkan sayapku, tapi sayapku hanya bergerak sedikit saja.

Setelah itu harapanku sirna.

.

Next chapter

Menjadi yang teratas, huh.

Baik, aku akan menargetkan hal itu dengan segala kekuatanku.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Kawanan Ulat

* * *

.

.

.

Puhaa, lezat!

Sangat sulit untuk minum air saat aku masih telur!

Aku harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menuangkan air ke lubang telur!

Aku merasa seolah aku baru saja terlahir! Yah, sampai beberapa saat yang lalu aku adalah telur!

Aku mulai mendengar suara-suara tak menyenangkan dibelakangku saat aku minum air di danau.

Aku memutar kepalaku untuk mencoba melihat apa sumber suara itu, dan dari dalam hutan aku melihat banyak bayangan.

[Shaaa!] [Shaaa!] [Kishaaa!]

[Shashasha!] [Shashaaa!]

Oioi, bukankah ini segerombolan Dark Worm!

Dan tampaknya mereka mendekat kesini.

Aku melihat setidaknya ada 20.

Cukup menakutkan.

Ah, mereka mungkin mendatangi aku!

Kalau aku ingat dengan benar, setelah aku memukul Dark Worm yang sebelumnya, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengeluarkan teriakan terakhir.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia punya sebuah skill bernama [Group Call: Lv2].

Teriakan terakhir itu pasti si cacing itu menggunakan skill tersebut.

Oioi, tapi ada apa dengan jumlah ini.

Berapa banyak upaya keras yang telah aku lakukan sejauh ini... Kalau aku berpikir tentang hal itu, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bahwa jantungku tidak lepas. Meskipun itu buruk, aku bukan telur lagi sekarang.

Saat para Dark Worm mengepungku, aku mulai menyemburkan udara hangat kearah mereka.

Itu adalah skill [Baby Breath].

Para Dark Worm yang ada diarah itu tampak jatuh.

Itu berhasil, itu bekerja.

Saat aku tampak telah membalikkan serbuan para Dark Worm dan aku menginjak salah satu dari mereka dengan segala kekuatanku.

[Gishaaa!]

Aku terus menginjak dia dan kemudian meraih dia dari belakang.

Oraora, rasakan ini!

Meskipun cacing itu menggigitku, itu tidak sakit sama sekali.

Aku tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.

Para Dark Worm mulai menyerangku dari segala arah.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan melompat kearah salah satu dari para Dark Worm dan mendarat diperutnya, membuat dia terjatuh.

Lalu aku menggunakan [Baby Breath] lagi.

Si Dark Worm yang melemah tewas.

4 tumbang, dan 16 yang tersisa.

Aku harus mempertahankan ini!

* * *

[48 exp telah didapatkan.]

[Karena efek dari Title Skill [Walking Egg], 48 exp lagi telah didapatkan.]

* * *

Huh, aku masih punya skill [Walking Egg]?

Kupikir aku sudah kehilangan skill itu karena aku udah nggak punya [Egg's Shell], apa itu karakteristik?

Apakah itu artinya bahwa aku akan terus memperoleh bonus exp?

Bukankah itu seperti cheat?

* * *

[Level [Bayi Naga] naik dari 1 ke 7]

[Title Skill [In-Fighter: Lv1] telah didapatkan]

[Normal Skill [Dragon Punch: Lv1] telah didapatkan]

* * *

Oh, kekuatanku meningkat!

Para Dark Worm tampaknya kalang kabut, tapi aku nggak akan membiarkan satupun dari kalian kabur! Kalian semua akan jadi exp poin milikku!

Aku menendang tanah untuk memperkuat lompatanku dan meluncurkan pukulan pada Dark Worm lain.

Dia menggigit tanganku, tapi giginya nggak bisa menembus sisikku.

Dan pukulanku akhirnya mengenai.

Itu adalah [Dragon Punch] punyaku!

Tanganku terselimuti api dan aku menghancurkan giginya, berkat kekuatan dari pukulan itu, aku membuat dia terlempar. Sekali lagi aku melompat ke udara dan memukul Dark Worm lain yang ada dibelakangku.

[Ajaaaaaaa!]

2 lagi tumbang.

Kalau aku mempertahankan kecepatan ini, aku akan bisa mengakhirinya dengan cepat.

Aku akan mengalahkan berulang-ulang kali apa yang dilemparkan takdir padaku.

Para Dark Worm ini yang sebelumnya aku anggap sebagai rival yang layak, sekarang ini nggak lebih dari exp buatku.

[Kijaaaa!]

Aku memukul cacing yang terakhir dengan [Dragon Punch].

Butuh waktu 5 menit bagiku untuk menghadapi semua Dark Worm itu.

Aku terus naik level selama pertarungan itu yang mana terus membuatku semakin kuat. Bayi Naga terkuat yang berumur 10 menit.

* * *

[12 exp poin telah didapatkan.]

[Karena efek dari Title Skill [Walking Egg], tambahan 12 exp poin telah didapatkan.]

* * *

Seperti yang kuduga, ini adalah cheat kan?

Levelku terus naik karena hal itu.

Evolusi selanjutnya adalah level 25...

Secara tak terduga, aku mungkin mencapainya lebih cepat daripada yang kusangka.

* * *

[Level [Bayi Naga] telah naik dari 14 ke 15]

[Level Title Skill [In-Fighter] telah naik dari 1 ke 2]

...

Ras

Bayi Naga

Status

Normal

Level

15/25

HP

3/57

MP

1/55

Attack

51

Defense

35

Magic

48

Agility

35

Rank

D-

Special Skill:

[Dragon Scales: Lv1]

[God's Voice: Lv2]

Defense Skill:

[Physical Resistance: Lv2]

[Fall Resistance: Lv3]

[Hunger Resistance: Lv2]

[Poison Resistance: Lv2]

[Solitude Resistance: Lv2]

Normal Skill:

[Roll: Lv2]

[Inspect Status: Lv1]

[Baby Breath: Lv1]

[Whistle: Lv1]

[Sweet Bite: Lv1]

[Dragon Punch: Lv1]

Title Skill:

[Dragon King's Son: Lv-]

[Walking Egg: Lv-]

[Clutz: Lv2]

[Straight Fool: Lv1]

[In-Fighter: Lv2]

[Harmful Insects Killer: Lv1]

* * *

Aku melakukannya dengan baik~

Aku mengembalikan levelku yang hilang, tapi HPku sangat rendah.

Aku harus beristirahat sampai HPku pulih.

Tapi aku merasa bahwa agility-ku sangat rendah untuk levelku.

Yah, nggak seperti aku ingin terspesialis dalam kecepatan sih.

Tampaknya mencapai yang tertinggi nggak terlalu susah.

Next chapter

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wah makin semangat nih aku update cerita remake ini... Makasih banget buat yg udah memberikan komentarnya...

.

Mr wkwk agak kesusahan kalau cerita di perpanjang per chapter nya.. yg segini aja Mr wkwk pengeditan tulisannya masih semerawut hehe.

.

Mohon maaf ya agan kalau cerita a terasa alot alias alur nyo kelamaan.. soalnya ini cerita yg ada unsur gamenya, tapi terimakasih atas sarannya.


	6. Chapter 6

Gadis Muda dan Naga

* * *

.

.

.

[KyaooOOo!]

Serigala yang aku pukul terlempar sampai punggungnya menghantam pohon.

Secara kebetulan monster bernama Grey Wolf itu, meskipun ukurannya dua kali lipat dari aku, dia mengecewakan.

Hari perlahan-lahan mulai berakhir, kurasa serigala ini akan jadi korban terakhir untuk hari ini.

* * *

[24 exp poin telah didapatkan]

[Karena efek dari Title Skill [Walking Egg], tambahan 24 exp poin telah didapatkan]

* * *

Sejak aku menghabisi kawanan ulat itu, aku diserang oleh monster lain, aku ditargetkan oleh monster yang punya status atau peringkat dibawahku, tapi levelku nggak naik dengan mudah ataupun aku mendapatkan skill baru.

Yah aku memang dapat satu skill sih, Title Skill [Careful Thinking: Lv1].

Tapi mendapatkan skill itu membuatku merasa seolah aku dimarahi.

Dan juga skill [Solitude Resistance] dan [Inspect Status] naik sedikit.

Karena aku secara terus-menerus memeriksa status monster.

Dan tentang [Solitude Resistance], nggak ada yang bisa aku lakuin tentang itu, aku sangat kesepian. Aku ingin lebih banyak berbicara dengan God's Voice-chan.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak para Dark Worm menyerang, dan levelku naik 5 kali jadi level 20.

Butuh 5 level lagi aku bisa berevolusi.

Aku mati-matian berburu para Grey Wolf berlevel rendah.

Mereka berlevel sekitar 6 jadi mudah dikalahkan, dan mereka nggak bisa melukai aku. Yang aku lawan beberapa saat yang lalu juga berlevel 6.

Akan tetapi, aku ingin sesuatu yang sedikit lebih berbahaya.

Aku ingin masuk kedalam pertempuran yang berbahaya yang mana pastinya akan memberiku exp yang cukup untuk berevolusi. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan.

Kurasa ide itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang akan aku pikirkan di Jepang.

Tapi, memangnya kenapa.

Aku nggak merasa seolah itu merepotkan untuk terus hidup, terkadang aku mendengar God's Voice dikepalaku, menyuruhku untuk bergegas.

Dia hanya mengatakan satu kata, "Jadilah kuat"

Aku nggak ngerasa seolah aku mengikuti kepercayaan itu begitu saja, tapi itu lebih seperti seolah seseorang mendorongku dari belakang rambutku.

Meskipun aku nggak punya rambut sekarang ini.

Aku memanggang si Grey Wolf menggunakan [Baby Breath] untuk memakannya.

Itu bau dan aneh, tapi ini merupakan hidangan mewah kalau aku bandingkan dengan memakan ulat raksasa.

Tetap saja, aku pengen lada.

「Κάνω εγείρουν μου-όπως το όνομα. Και είναι σε θέση να εργαστεί σταθερά!」

(Aku akan menaikkan namaku(ketenaranku) agar bisa bekerja lebih teratur!)

Eh, ada apa dengan suara itu?

「…Εγώ, τρομακτικό」

(Aku takut...)

「Και επειδή αναγνωρίζω μόνο το χέρι της μαγείας, Διαβάστε σωστά」

*Catatan huruf aneh di atas ini nggak diterjemahin karena itu berhubungan dengan sihir. Dan bisa dikatakan itu tulisan manusia di dunia baruNYA naruto*

Saat aku makan makananku, aku mulai mendengar suara orang.

Pemilik suara itu tampaknya laki-laki muda, cewek muda, dan orang tua.

Laki-laki muda itu tampaknya sedang bersenang-senang, sedangkan si cewek ketakutan, dan si orang tua tampaknya orang yang baik.

Eh, beneran nih?

Sepanjang waktu ini aku kesepian, karena didalam hutan hanya ada monster dan nggak ada yang bisa diajak bicara, jadi mustahil nggak ngerasa kesepian.

Sampai sekarang satu-satunya hal yang paling kudambakan adalah kontak manusia.

Meskipun aku nggak ngerti bahasanya, selalu ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Contohnya ada Bahasa Tubuh.

Yah, waktunya makan daging serigala secepat yang aku bisa.

Aku akan memakannya dengan cepat dan kemudian bergabung dengan mereka.

Setelah aku selesai, aku berlari kearah suara-suara itu.

Karena banyaknya pohon aku hanya bisa melihat sekilas saja seorang pria mengenakan armor.

Dua yang lainnya mungkin didekat dia.

[Gaaa!]

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku, dan dari mulutku apa yang keluar adalah raungan naga.

Melambaikan tanganku yang besar untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku nggak berbahaya.

Itu tampak bahwa aku benar-benar idiot, aku seperti orang tolol.

Ketika pria itu melihat aku, dia berhenti tertawa dan berjalan.

Dibelakang dia, dua orang yang lain juga berhenti dan sosok mereka memasuki bidang pandangku.

Suara mereka benar-benar cocok dengan penampilan luar dari dua orang yang lain, yang satu memakai armor, dan yang satunya lagi memakai jubah, dan si cewek benar-benar seperti yang ada di buku fantasi.

Btw, kesampingkan hal itu... apa taktik bersahabatku berhasil?

Orang yang tampak seperti pemimpinnya kelihatan tertawa riang... tertawa.

Sambil tertawa dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya padaku.

Meskipun ada jarak diantara kami, dia menebaskan pedangnya yang mana menghasilkan kilatan ilusi putih, dan sembari serangan itu mendekat kearahku, serangan itu memotong rumput yang ada di jalurnya.

Karena aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, serangan itu mengenai perutku secara langsung.

Meninggalkan garis merah horisontal pada perutku.

[Gaa!]

Itu amat sangat sakit! Benar-benar berbeda dari taring serigala!

Meskipun sudah terlambat, aku akan memeriksa statusnya.

* * *

Hidan

Ras

Penduduk Bumi - Manusia

Level

14/45

HP

38/42

MP

11/15

Attack

40+12

Defense

28+6

Magic

17

Agility

22

Equipment:

Tangan: [Long Sword: D+]

Badan: [Red Copper Armor: D]

Special Skill:

[Grisha Language: Lv6]

[Sword Talent: Lv2]

Defense Skill:

[Soul Contamination Resistance: Lv3]

Normal Skill:

[Shockwave: Lv2]

[Flame Slash: Lv1]

[Intimidation: Lv3]

Title Skill:

[Beginner Soldier: Lv4]

* * *

...Aku paham, serangan barusan adalah [Shockwave].

Namanya Hidan dan rasnya adalah 'Penduduk Bumi - Manusia'... 'Penduduk Bumi', apa itu karena dia adalah seorang manusia yang tinggal di bumi?

Gimanapun juga, tampaknya aku telah dianggap sebagai musuh.

Meskipun aku nggak punya niat apapun untuk membunuh.

Ketika aku dengan panik melambaikan tanganku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku nggak berbahaya, tampaknya dia tersenyum.

[Gaa, Gaagaa!]

Sembari Hidan tertawa, dia mengeluarkan serangan keduanya.

Ini buruk, orang itu penuh dengan tekad, aku harus kabur dari sini.

Level mereka tinggi, mereka bertiga bisa membunuhku dalam sekejap.

Karena aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghindar, aku harus menahannya dengan tanganku.

Aku menerima serangan yang sangat kuat. Setelah beberapa serangan aku mengangkat tanganku.

「Αποφάσεις αγοράς υπεραστικών έχει απομείνει για μένα！ φως μαγεία〖ακτίνα〗！」

(*semacam perapalan* Light Magic [Ray]!)

Orang tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dan mengarahkannya padaku.

Tanpa ampun.

Matanya menatapku tanpa ketertarikan seolah aku hanyalah mangsa.

Dari belakang cahaya terang yang bersinar, membuatku secara reflek memejamkan mataku.

Lalu aku merasakan sensasi panas yang menyengat masuk kedalam tubuhku.

Apa-apaan ini, apa dia seorang penyihir!?

Karena penampilannya dan tongkat itu, nggak ada dugaan lain.

Aku nggak pernah menyangka bahwa ada hal seperti sihir.

[Gaa!]

Karena rasa sakit itu, aku terjatuh ke tanah.

* * *

[Resistance Skill [Magic Resistance: Lv1] telah didapatkan]

* * *

Aku membuat jarak diantara kami dan merubah posisi untuk kabur dengan cepat.

Aku harusnya kabur sejak awal, dengan begitu nggak perlu bertarung.

Itu adalah kecerobohanku bahwa manusia bisa mendekatiku.

Dan karena kerinduanku akan orang lain membuatku mengambil keputusan yang buruk.

Sekarang ini, aku bukanlah manusia. Aku seekor monster. Kenyataan ini sangat pahit.

Tubuhku menjadi berat dan mati rasa.

Kalau aku membuka statusku, mungkin akan dikatakan bahwa ini adalah paralysis(kelumpuhan).

Mereka berdua perlahan-lahan mendekat sedangkan yang satunya tampak berlari.

「Δεν είναι εχθρότητα προς αυτό το δράκο！」

(Jangan sakiti naga ini!)

Aku mendengar nona muda itu berteriak.

Cewek itu mengangkat leherku dan berdiri didepanku untuk melindungi aku.

Aku nggak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi ada air mata dimata cewek itu yang mana membuat dua orang yang lain berhenti.

Pria tua itu tampak secara canggung menggaruk kepalanya sedangkan Hidan dengan wajah masa bodoh mendecakkan lidahnya dan menyarungkan pedangnya.

Apa aku... selamat?

Nona muda itu mendekatiku dan menepuk kepalaku.

「Ανάκτηση μαγεία〖υπόλοιπο〗」

(Sihir Pemulihan [Rest])

Nona muda itu tampak mengatakan sesuatu dan kemudian tubuhku terselimuti cahaya lembut.

Kelumpuhan dan rasa sakit ditubuhku mereda berkat hal ini.

Cewek itu menatap wajahku lalu tersenyum lega.

「καλός？」

(Apa kau nggak apa-apa?)

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Apa itu adalah bahasa Grisha yang nggak aku mengerti, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia katakan, tapi aku merasa aku mengerti apa itu.

"Apa kau nggak apa-apa?" dia bilang, dengan kata-kata itu aku memeriksa tubuhku.

Bagi aku yang kesepian ini, kata-kata itu membuat air mata keluar dari mataku.

Aku senang.

[Gaa...]

Terimakasih, itulah yang aku katakan.

Seolah mengerti maksudnya, cewek itu mulai menepuk kepalaku.

Hidan memberitahu cewek itu agar bergegas.

Cewek itu kemudian membalas dengan jawaban singkat dan Hidan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi si pria tua menenangkan dia.

Saat si pria tua dan Hidan berjalan menjauh kedalam hutan, dia mendecakkan lidahnya.

Cewek itu tampaknya tetap tinggal untuk melihat apakah kelumpuhan masih ada ditubuhku.

Meskipun mereka bertiga datang bersama, apakah nggak apa-apa meninggalkan dia sendirian?

.

.

* * *

Hinata

Ras

Penduduk Bumi - Manusia

Level

6/70

HP

18/20

MP

4/20

Attack

12+5

Defense

14+2

Magic

25

Agility

17

Equipment:

Tangan: [Dry Wood Staff: F+]

Badan: [Village Girl Clothes: F-]

Special Skill:

[Grisha Language: Lv5]

[Black Magic Talent: Lv2]

Resistance Skill:

Normal Skill:

[Rest: Lv2]

[Fire Ball: Lv1]

Title Skill:

[Novice White Magician: Lv2]

* * *

Nama cewek yang menyelamatkan aku sepertinya Hinata.

Dia tampak sangat muda, tebakanku sekitar usia 14 tahun menilai dari penampilan dan tingginya, dia juga berambut pendek.

Dia menempatkan kepalaku pada lututnya dan dengan lembut membelai pipiku.

Berkebalikan dengan yang sebelumnya, aku nggak merasa ingin kabur sekarang, seolah kehilangan semua kekuatanku, aku mempercayakan tubuhku pada dia.

Sejujurnya, rasa lumpuhnya sudah hampir hilang, tapi aku hanya menggerakkan tubuhku sedikit dan membuat tubuhku gemetar secara sengaja.

Itu karena aku takut bahwa setelah dia tau kalau aku sudah bisa bergerak lagi, dia akan pergi bergabung kembali dengan dua orang yang lain.

Meskipun aku nggak mengerti apa alasan cewek itu, tapi aku paham bahwa aku melakukan ini karena keegoisanku sendiri.

Aku paham tapi, aku masih kesepian.

Hinata melihat wajahku dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Apa kau nggak apa-apa?" dan "maafkan aku".

Aku nggak bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan, tapi entah gimana aku bisa menebaknya dari cara dia mengatakannya dan ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan.

* * *

[Special Skill [Grisha Language: Lv1] telah didapatkan]

* * *

Oh? Apa karena hal ini aku bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang dia katakan?

* * *

[Title Skill [PembohongLiar: Lv1] telah didapatkan]

* * *

...Kau benar-benar suka secara akurat menunjukkan dosa seseorang kan...

Meskipun itu adalah gelar sederhana yang pasti dimiliki siapapun... entah itu Hinata ataupun Hidan nggak punya.

Kenapa aku satu-satunya orang yang punya gelar ini? Selain itu, ini hanyalah asal bicara saja.

Aku penasaran apaan sih alasanmu.

Aku merasa seperti God's Voice terhubung pada hal ini, itu nggak terasa seperti skill ini memiliki kegunaan.

Btw, batas level cewek ini sangat tinggi.

Batas milik Hinata adalah level 70.

Aku nggak berpikir bahwa manusia bisa berevolusi, tapi kurasa ini adalah apa yang disebut sebagai 'Batas Kemampuan' seseorang.

Hinata dan prajurit sialan itu tampaknya bisa menjadi sangat kuat di masa mendatang.

Ketika aku sedang bermanja-manja dan menempel pada cewek itu, kami mendengar teriakan di kejauhan.

Itu adalah si pria tua dan Hidan.

Hinata menghadap kearah itu dan setelah beberapa detik dia mengangkatku dan membaringkanku pada pohon.

Ada perbedaan yang besar antara statistik milik Hinata dan Hidan.

Aku penasaran apakah dia mengejar, sekarang ini perbedaan diantara level mereka hampir dua kali lipat.

Teriakan Hidan terdengar sekali lagi, dia tampaknya terdesak, Hinata mulai menuju ke arah itu dan nggak ada yang bisa aku lakukan tentang hal itu.

Sewajarnya, aku merasa baikan.

Itu mungkin karena skill pemulihan, [Rest] milik Hinata yang meredakannya.

Akan tetapi, aku nggak berpikir dia menggunakannya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu aku memeriksa status miliknya dan MP miliknya sudah hampir habis.

"Ga...gau…"

「…τα λέμε」

(...Selamat tinggal.)

Itulah yang dia katakan, lalu Hinata menampilan senyum kesepian.

Setelah itu dia melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berlari kearah suara itu berasal.

"Gauu!"

Aku mencoba menghentikan dia, tapi ketika aku mencoba bergetak, tubuhku jatuh kedepan.

Masih ada kelumpuhan yang tersisa. Aku nggak berpura-pura nggak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku secara sengaja, aku salah sangka dan kupikir aku sudah disembuhkan, tapi ternyata aku masih merasakan rasa sakit.

"Gaaa! GaAaAaa!"

Aku berteriak pada punggung Hinata, dia melihat kebelakang untuk menatapku, tapi setelah menyimpitkan matanya, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berlari.

Tunggu!

Meskipun kau pergi, aku yakin bahwa kau nggak akan bisa melakukan apapun! Jadi...

"GugaaAaOOOOOoo!"

Dari dalam hutan, suara keras bergema yang mana membuat tanah berguncang.

Teriakan Hidan dan teriakan yang lain bisa terdengar.

Dibandingkan dengan teriakanku, raungan itu jauh lebih kuat dan lebih keras.

Aku punya firasat buruk.

Tapi ketika aku mencoba untuk berdiri, kakiku nggak mau bergerak.

Pertama, HPku pasti masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Sekarang ini pasti sekitar setengah.

Tapi kalau aku tetap seperti ini, mungkin saja aku akan berakhir menjadi mangsa monster lain.

Namun, aku kesulitan berjalan, mentok-mentok aku cuma bisa berjalan sempoyongan kekanan-kiri, tapi hal itu nggak menghentikan aku.

Berjalan sedikit demi sedikit, rasa lumpuhnya mulai mereda.

Bagus. Kalau aku terus seperti ini, pada akhirnya aku akan sampai di tempat itu dan akan bisa bergerak secara bebas.

Itu akan membutuhkan beberapa saat, meski demikian, langkah demi langkah, aku pasti akan mencapai tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

Sekarang rasa lumpuhnya sudah hampir hilang, aku akan memeriksa statusku.

* * *

Ras

Bayi Naga

Status

Lumpuh (rendah)

Level

20/25

HP

38/72

MP

59/68

Attack

61

Defense

46

Magic

58

Agility

42

Rank

D-

Special Skill:

[Dragon Scales: Lv1]

[God's Voice: Lv2]

[Grisha Language: Lv1]

Defense Skill:

[Physical Resistance: Lv2]

[Fall Resistance: Lv3]

[Hunger Resistance: Lv2]

[Poison Resistance: Lv2]

[Solitude Resistance: Lv3]

[Magic Resistance: Lv1]

Normal Skill:

[Roll: Lv2]

[Inspect Status: Lv2]

[Baby Breath: Lv2]

[Whistle: Lv1]

[Sweet Bite: Lv1]

[Dragon Punch: Lv2]

Title Skill:

[Dragon King's Son: Lv-]

[Walking Egg: Lv-]

[Clutz: Lv3]

[Straight Fool: Lv1]

[In-Fighter: Lv3]

[Pest Killer: Lv1]

[Liar: Lv1]

* * *

Seperti yang kuduga, HPku hanya terisi setengah.

Status lawan pasti tinggi, tapi kalau aku bekerja sama dengan Hinata dan yang lainnya, kurasa kami bisa mengusirnya..

.

.

Next chapter

* * *

Sekarang dua chapter di jadikan satu chapter nih karena ada yang minta agar lebih panjang..

Mohon maklumi ya kalau di temukan kecacatan di cerita karena agak susah kalau jumlah katanya jadi 2x lipat.


End file.
